


messages

by offwhxte



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: AU, Flirty Hotch, Fluff, Lovestruck Spencer, M/M, Really Gentle Angst, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2018-10-24 20:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10749342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/offwhxte/pseuds/offwhxte
Summary: hotch and reid's texts begin to frequently increase in abundance--chaos, perils, and slight angst ensueAU: bits and pieces of every season, tbh. rossi is in the team, henry is alive, and jj and will are married in 2005. so be warned, there are some alterations to the original script.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a text message log between august of 2005 and january of 2008

**8/13/2005**

**10:00 pm**

SR: elle says she has a lead 

 _AH_ _: you believe her?_  

SR: i think we're missing some variables 

 _AH: investigate it further. Don't lead her on,_ _though_ _._  

SR: may have already told her she was wrong. will keep you posted. 

**11:52 pm**

SR: she agreed with me on the missing variable, but we can't agree on what it might be. 

 _AH: think outside the box_  

SR: how does one do that 

SR: i'm comfortable inside my box 

 _AH: test the waters. If you figured out that there may be a missing variable, you could easily find out what it might be._  

SR: thanks for the motivation. 

SR: sir 

 

**8/20/2006**

**3:03 am**

SR: i'm going to fail my weapons qualification

_AH: remember the steps._

SR: front sight, trigger press follow through. 

_AH: good job_

**9:45 am**

unsent::unread:: ~~SR: i fucked up~~

SR: i'm sorry

_AH: you tried your best._

 

 

 

**10/1/2005**

**9:13 am**

_AH: your eyes, R_ _eid_ _. We talked about this._  

SR: we're catching the unsub today, believe me. 

 _AH: you're sleeping on the jet back home._  

SR: I trust you on that. 

SR: I feel like I've aged. 

 _AH: d_ _on't we all?_  

 _AH: I'll make M_ _organ_ _promise not to mess with you while you nap._  

SR: polyphasic sleep. Not nap. i'm a doctor, not an infant. 

 _AH: you seem to pout like one. Tuck your lip in and meet us downstairs in ten._  

**9:24 am**

_AH:_ _reid_ _?_  

**9:41 am**

_AH:_ _reid_ _._  

**9:53 am**

_AH: meet us for lunch in the lobby once you wake up._  

 **10:10 am**  

SR: oh my god hotch I'm so sorry 

SR: are you down there now? 

SR: please don't fire me 

 _AH: Dave slept in too. Don't panic, we're waiting for him to shave. Brush your hair, we have an important custodial to get to._  

SR: yes sir 

SR: thanks 

SR: sir 

 

**10/5/2005**

**2:02 am**

SR: I know why he's setting the fires 

 _AH: grab your room key and meet me downstairs_  

 

**10/6/2005**

**5:08 pm**

_AH: good job today_  

SR: thank you 

SR: sir 

 

**10/30/2005**

**7:49 am**

_AH:_ _dave_ _wants you to rsvp if you're coming to the_ _halloween_ _party_  

SR: not coming. Tell him I'm sick 

 _AH: I'll tell him you're trick or treating._  

SR: right. 

 

**10/31/2005**

**12:00 am**

SR: happy halloween 

 

**11/9/2005**

**11:37 pm**

SR: Gideon is acting strange today 

SR: do you know why? 

SR: he won't answer me without acting suspicious 

 _AH: I will ask_  

SR: thank you so much. 

**11/20/2005**

**5:01 pm**

_AH: plans with team for pre-thanksgiving dinner_  

SR: no thanks 

 _AH: let me rephrase_  

 _AH: plans with team for mandatory pre-thanksgiving dinner_  

SR: put it on my record. 

**5:45 pm**

_AH: we're leaving. Try to go home and get some rest before morning._  

**3:12 am**

_AH: I see the light on in the window,_ _reid_ _._  

SR: better? 

 _AH: be safe._  

 

**11/22/2005**

**11:32 pm**

SR: why does every parent seem to accept their children making inaccurate turkey noises 

 _AH: dinner with the LaMontagne-_ _Jareau's again?_  

SR: I'm teaching henry how to speak turkish as we speak 

 _AH: remind me to keep you away from jack_  

SR: remind me to remind you that he loves me and my quirks 

 _AH: remind me to teach jack how to despise quirks_  

**11:55 pm**

_AH: I didn't mean that_  

SR: I figured 

SR: just seeing if you'd freak out 

 _AH: maybe I thought you were napping_  

 

**11/23/2005**

**12:00 am**

_AH: happy thanksgiving,_ _reid_  

SR: happy thanksgiving, hotch. 

 

**12/1/2005**

**7:20 pm**

_AH: you up for mandatory_ _christmas_ _dinner_  

SR: just ate 

 _AH: what did you eat_  

SR: … 

 _AH: that's what I thought_  

 _AH: meet you and the team in front of the work building at eight_ _and we'll set off_  

SR: not hungry 

 _AH: you don't have to eat_  

SR: I don't have to eat at a mandatory dinner? 

 _AH: no_  

**10:45 pm**

_AH: thank you for coming_  

SR: s'fine 

 

**12/20/2005**

**5:29 pm**

_AH: any pre-_ _christmas_ _plans tonight?_  

SR: why are you asking? 

 _AH: depends on what you say_  

SR: I'm always free 

unsent::unread:: ~~SR: what about haley~~

 _AH: jack needs a babysitter_  

SR: oh 

SR: here or at yours? 

 _AH: we'll be out pretty late, so probably ours._  

SR: okay. On my way. 

 

**12/25/2005**

**12:00 am**

_AH: merry_ _christmas_ _reid_  

unsent::unread:: ~~SR: what's so merry about it~~

 

**1/1/2006**

**7:08 am**

_AH: all case files are due on my desk by tonight_  

SR: why are you telling me this 

 _AH: so you'll stop falling asleep on the job_  

SR: sorry 

SR: sir 

 

**5/29/2006**

**2:00 pm**

_AH:_ _reid_  

SR: three more minutes and morgan can rip him to shreds, but I'm close to getting a lead 

 _AH: two minutes_  

SR: done. 

 

**9/20/2006**

**4:00 am**

SR: hotch? 

**7:16 am**

_AH: what happened_  

**9:39 am**

SR: nothing. 

 

**2/4/2007**

**8:02 pm**

_AH:_ _reid_  

 _AH: we need a_ _confirmation_ _that you two are talking with_ _tobias_ _hankel_  

**Missed;call::hotchner,aaron**

**Missed;call::hotchner,aaron**

**Missed;call::hotchner,aaron**  

8:30 pm 

**Missed;call::hotchner,aaron**

_AH: have you_ _even_ _gotten_ _onto_ _the premises_  

**Missed;call::hotchner,aaron**

9:00 pm 

**Missed;call::hotchner,aaron**

_AH:_ _reid_ _answer your phone_  

 _AH: is jj with you_  

 

**2/7/2007**

**2:08 am**

_AH: are you okay?_  

 _AH: if you need one of us to come over and spend the night, we're happy to._  

SR: I'm fine. 

SR: sir. 

 

**2/8/2007**

**3:03 pm**

_AH:_ _reid_  

 _AH: we need you here to set up the profile_  

 _AH: where are you_  

unsent::unread:: ~~SR: shooting up in the bathroom~~

 

**2/9/2007**

**2:00 am**

SR: hotch 

 _AH: yes,_ _reid_  

SR: I need someone to spend the night. 

 _AH: on my way_  

**4:00 am**

SR: hotch are you still awake 

 _AH: I'm in the next room,_ _reid_  

SR: I can't sleep 

 _AH: me neither_  

unsent::unread:: ~~SR: would you mind if I came into the room and kissed you~~

**4:24 am**

_AH:_ _reid_ _what are you doing_  

 _AH: I can hear you_  

**5:02 am**

_AH:_ _reid_ _, open the door please_  

 _AH: what are you doing_  

**5:15 am**

_AH: I don't want to break the door down_  

**6:03 am**

SR: I'm sorry. 

 _AH: how long_  

SR: I feel like this would be a more appropriate conversation if you'd come out of the room and talk to me face to face 

 _AH: how much of that stuff do you have_  

SR: enough for two 

SR: sorry I didn't mean that 

SR: I need to go to sleep 

 _AH: we'll talk about this in the morning_  

SR: it is morning 

 _AH: sleep,_ _reid_ _. You're still on leave and Marks will take over for me._  

SR: okay 

SR: sir 

 

**12/12/2007**

**11:09 pm**

_AH: I hadn't told anyone about_ _haley_ _and I_  

 _AH: I didn't mean to dump it on you_  

SR: it was fine 

SR: you still had adrenaline pumping through your veins and your hypothalamus was searching for things to say 

SR: but often, in times of adrenaline, the only things one can think to say are the most relevant. 

 _AH: what does that mean._  

SR: I don't know. 

SR: I think I'm saying it was fine. 

 _AH: well, if you could keep it quiet_  ...

SR: I wouldn't tell anyone, hotch. 

 

**12/13/2007**

**12:09 am**

_AH: I know._  

 

**12/24/2007**

**1:09 am**

SR: any mandatory christmas gatherings tonight? 

 _AH: you'd go?_  

SR: not sure. Just wondering. Nothing else to do today. 

 _AH: I could throw one together if you're that eager._  

SR: eager? Please. 

 _AH: same place as last year?_  

SR: you're the boss. 

**2:46 pm**

SR: my car just got towed 

 _AH: what happened?_  

SR: miscalculated how long the nice traffic lady would wait for me to come back and get her number 

 _AH: you seduced the traffic lady to get out of paying the parking fee_  

SR: I didn't seduce her. I don't swing that way 

 _AH: oh_  

SR: sorry 

SR: loose filter 

SR: really angry at traffic lady 

 _AH: a hypocritical statement from the doctor_  

SR: anyway 

SR: willing to give me a ride there? I can catch a cab back if I get too drunk. 

 _AH: I'll be there._  

 

**12/25/2007**

**12:00 am**

_AH: merry_ _christmas_ _spencer_  

SR: thnkas hctho 

**9:05 am**

SR: hotch 

 _AH: good morning,_ _neil_ _diamond_  

SR: neil diamond? 

 _AH: yes, karaoke king. Neil_ _diamond_ _._  

SR: what did you make me do 

 _AH: I believe I didn't make you do anything_  

 _AH: in fact, you grabbed the microphone from_ _morgan_ _, pointed to the DJ and yelled SWEET CAROLINE at him_  

SR: I don't even know that song 

 _AH: it showed_  

 _unsent::unread::_ ~~_AH: you were a mess. a really hot mess._ ~~

SR: I'm never drinking again 

SR: no 

SR: I'm never going to another mandatory christmas thing again 

 _AH: you suggested it._  

SR: you provoked it! 

 _AH: I did no such thing_  

 

**12/31/2007**

**10:35 pm**

_AH: celebration at_ _dave's_ _._  

 _AH: no rsvp needed_  

 _AH: no alcohol will be shoved into your face, and there is no karaoke machine_  

SR: whatever you say 

SR: is JJ there? 

 _AH: yes... why?_  

SR: needed to ask her something 

_unsent::unread:: ~~AH: to be your girlfrie~~ ~~nd~~ ~~?~~_

_AH: yeah, she's here_

SR: cool 

 

**1/1/2008**

**10:24 am**

**_AH: …_  **

_AH:_ _reid_ _?_  

SR: yes 

 _AH: your sweater vest is in my room_  

SR: okay? 

 _AH: and I have memories I thought I wouldn't have the morning after new_ _years_ _eve._  

SR: and? 

 _AH: where are you?_  

SR: driving home 

 _AH: why aren't you here?_  

SR: … 

unsent::unread:: ~~SR: HOLY SHIT IS THIS ACTUALLY HAPPENING~~

SR: you were drunk and I figured I was the last thing you wanted to see when you woke up 

 _AH: who said I was drunk_  

SR: rossi said you were drunk 

 _AH: and that's why you came up and kissed me before the ball dropped_  

SR: I'm going to kill him 

 _AH: no c_ _ome back_  

SR: I'm coming back for snuggles 

SR: but then I'm going to kick his ass 

 _AH: you better kick his ass, spencer_  

SR: im gonna

SR: unlock the door please 

SR: sir 

 _AH: no more sirs_  

 _AH: key's under the ma_ _t_  

 _AH: my name is_ _aaron_  

SR: awesome.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a text message log between january 2008 and july 2008

 

**1/2/2008**

**10:35 am**  

 _AH: staying at my house tonight? J has Jack._  

SR: yes please. Do I need a go bag, or will I just be there for the night? 

 _AH: whatever you want._  

 **5:24 pm**  

 _AH: heading out to the car. I'll wait for you_  

SR: I'll be awhile... I can just get a cab 

 _AH: I can wait_  

 **10:12 pm**  

SR: heading down now 

 _AH: you weren't kidding_  

SR: thought you would have fallen asleep by now 

 _AH: can't without you._  

 

**1/3/2008**

**5:00 am**  

SR: had to leave early. Problems with mom. I'll be back before seven. 

 **6:30 am**  

 _AH: take as long as you need_  

 _AH: and thank you for the coffee_  

SR: you found it! I left it in the microwave so it would still be kinda warm 

 

**1/4/2008**

**11:40 am**  

SR: did you sleep last night? 

 _AH: what?_  

SR: did you sleep? 

 _AH: eventually_  

SR: why didn't you call? 

 _AH: because you were asleep_  

 **11:56 am**  

SR: will you promise me you'll call if you ever can't sleep? 

SR: call my home phone though, so if I'm asleep I'll be able to hear it. 

 _AH: I don't want to wake you up..._  

SR: I've woken you up plenty of times. 

SR: please? 

 **12:03 pm**  

 _AH: will you do the same?_  

SR: always. 

 

**1/5/2008**

**2:07 am**  

SR: I found the link! It's his father, not his uncle. 

 _AH: we have to stop meeting like this, spencer ;)_  

 _AH: downstairs asap._  

 

**1/11/2008**

**1:00 pm**  

 _AH: Jack's at the park with Henry_  

 _AH: come over?_  

unsent::unread:: ~~SR: when will I get to come over when jack is there?~~

SR: sure 

 **6:25 pm**  

 _AH: sorry you had to leave on such short notice_  

 **11:46 pm**  

SR: It's okay :) 

 

**2/1/2008**

**2:00 pm**  

SR: hotch I need your help with this guy 

SR: he won't tell me anything 

SR: probably because he could snap me in half 

 _AH: you called me_ _hotch_  

SR: we're at work :) 

 _AH: oh, okay_  

 _unsent::unread::_ ~~_AH: I thought you were mad at me_  ~~

**2/3/2008**  

 **4:09 pm**  

 _AH: come to my office._  

SR: am I in trouble? 

 _AH: is that a joke?_  

SR: should it be? 

 _AH: no. Late monthiversary present._  

SR: OH! 

 

**2/5/2008**

**3:01 am**  

 **Missed;call** **::** **r** **eid** **,** **spencer**  

SR: aaron I need you 

 **Missed;call** **::** **reid** **,** **spencer**  

 **Missed;call** **::** **reid** **,** **spencer**  

 **4:00 am**  

 **Missed;call** **::** **reid** **,** **spenc** **er**  

 **5:32 am**  

SR: I'm okay now <3 

 **6:45 am**  

 _AH:_ _reid_ _I'm so sorry_  

unsent::unread:: ~~SR: you called me reid~~

SR: it's okay hotch. 

 

**3/4/2008**

**1:00 pm**  

SR: morgan needs everyone in the roundtable room 

 _AH: why?_  

SR: no clue. I think he put the bomb together. He doesn't look happy.  

 _AH: I'll round the troops._  

 **1:50 pm**  

 _AH:_ _reid_ _are you okay_  

SR: I'm great. Why do you ask? 

 _AH: just checking in..._  

 _AH: you look tired._  

SR: yeah 

 

**4/1/2008**

**4:15** **pm**  

SR: can I come over tonight? Forth monthiversary. 

 _AH: of course! I'll call_ _jessica_  

SR: maybe not? 

 _AH: what?_  

SR: four months together seems like long enough for me to meet jack in a non-professional setting 

SR: right? 

 _AH: maybe_  

SR: okay, forget I asked 

SR: I'll leave now and grab some clothes. 

 _unsent::unread:: ~~AH: I'm sorry spencer~~_

 

**4/3/2008**

**2:00 am**  

 **Incoming;call** **::** **hotchner** **,** **aaron**  

 **C** **all:answered**  

 **5:45 am**  

 **Call:ended::** **2hr** **,** **45min**  

 

**4/11/2008**

**10:24 pm**  

SR: bought some scotch 

 _AH: you don't drink_  

SR: you do. 

 _AH: oh_  

 _AH: OH_  

 _AH: on my way!_  

 

**5/2/2008**

**2:01 am**  

 **Missed;call** **::** **reid** **,** **spencer**  

 

**5/3/2008**

**6:45 am**  

DM: you okay pretty boy? 

SR: could be better. 

SR: I don't mean to beg for help or anything 

SR: just being honest 

DM: I know, kid. 

DM: lady troubles? 

SR: something like that 

DM: after work. U and me. Getting drunk. 

DM: sound good? 

SR: sounds amazing. 

 **7:00 pm**  

SR: me and morgan are going out for drinks 

SR: if you need anything, I'm sure drunk spencer will be happy to help you out. 

 _unsent::unread:: ~~AH: you don't drink~~_

_AH: okay, be safe <3_ 

 **11:11 pm**  

SR: wshi u wer here 

unsent::unread:: ~~SR: I'm not rly that drunk. Just a little intoxicated.~~

unsent::unread:: ~~SR: enough to smell like alcohol but not to have memory loss in the morning~~

unsent::unread:: ~~SR: hoping you'll save me~~

 **11:43 pm**  

 _AH: I'm picking you up_  

SR: mrogan was gng to tak me home 

 _AH: I'm picking you up. Send your location._  

SR: coordinates//:dunebug+bar://sent 

 _AH: don't stand outside. Wait with_ _morgan_ _, I'll be there in a few minutes._  

 

**5/4/2008**

**9:30 am**  

SR: I'm in your bed 

 _AH: yes_  

SR: you're not in it 

 _AH: you're correct_  

SR: where are you? 

 _AH: kitchen. Getting_ _you some_ _electrolytes and_ _aspirin_ _._  

SR: oh 

SR: thanks 

 **10:00 am**  

SR: where are you now? 

 _AH: watching_ _tv_  

SR: there's one in here. 

 _AH: you have a_ _headache_  

unsent::unread:: ~~SR: stop talking to me like that~~

unsent::unread:: ~~SR: like I'm just another inconvenience~~

SR: I've had worse. 

 _unsent::unread:: ~~AH: your blood-alcohol levels were lower than you were putting on~~_

_unsent::unread:: ~~AH:~~_ ~~_reid_ _, who do you think I am._  ~~

 _AH: coming._  

 

**5/6/2008**

**10:23 am**  

SR: lunch? 

 _AH: sure_  

 

**5/7/2008**

**2:01 pm**  

SR: hungry? 

 _AH: starving. Can we go to the same place as yesterday?_  

SR: sounds great <3 

 

**5/** **10** **/2008**

**3:47 am**  

SR: the victims. They all have type-O blood, and they all went to the same doctor. 

 _AH: is the doctor a suspect, do you think?_  

SR: no. 

SR: I think it's one of the nurses 

SR: will you call Garcia and ask her to run a background check on all of Dr. Patinik's nurses? 

 _AH: can't you do that yourself?_  

SR: i could. 

SR: :) 

 

**5/11/2008**

**3:20 am**  

 **Incoming;call** **::** **reid** **,** **spencer**  

 **Call:answered**  

 **4:13 am**  

 **Call:ended::** **5** **3** **min**  

SR: thank you 

 _AH: you don't need to thank me._  

 _AH: get some shuteye_  

 _unsent::unread:: ~~AH: your voice sounds so tired~~_

_unsent::unread:: ~~AH: how do i help if you won't tell me what's wrong~~_

 

**6/1/2008**

**12:00 am**  

SR: six months together, to the hour. 

 _AH: half a year_  

SR: yeah. 

unsent::unread:: ~~SR: I love you.~~

 _unsent::unread:: ~~AH: I think I love you.~~_

**10:24 am**  

SR: half-year happy lunch? 

 _AH: please. I have a few cases to sign off on, but I'll come down as soon as I'm done._  

SR: awesome. 

 **11:45 am**  

DM: um? 

DM: pretty boy 

SR: hm? 

DM: the lady troubles you were talking about. 

DM: it wasn't a lady was it. 

SR: nope 

DM: and the guy in the suit u were kissing outside of Harry's. 

SR: yes 

DM: you're fucking hotch 

SR: you could say that. 

unsent::unread:: ~~SR: I'd like to think it was more than that, but i can't be sure.~~

 **12:00 pm**  

DM: hotch u got some 'splainin to do. 

_AH: oh boy._  

 

**6/2/2008**

**5:00 am**  

SR: sorry to burst your bubble but I'm already in the car 

SR: wear what you're wearing, but we need to be at the hospital asap. 

 _AH: what's going on_  

SR: garcia's been shot. 

 **2:01 pm**  

SR: you okay? 

DM: getting there. Could be better. Would your man let me snag you for an hour or two? I need to get something off my chest. 

SR: I'm all yours. Let me grab my things. 

 **5:24 pm**  

 _AH: I'm heading back to the house_ _. Do_ _u need_ _anything?_ _I can drop by if so._  

SR: spend the night here. 

 _AH: what?_  

SR: you can bring jack, jessica, hell the entire BAU with you if you need to, but I can't let you go home alone. Not now. 

 _AH: spencer what's wrong_  

SR: you could have died 

SR: he was going to kill you in the shootout 

SR: he's dead, but I just 

 _AH: okay_  

 _AH: let me go home and pick out clothes_  

SR: I have some big clothes here 

SR: quickly. 

 _AH: I'll call_ _dave_ _to babysit jack_  

unsent::unread:: ~~SR: you have to keep him away from your gay lover as much as possible, don't you.~~

 

**7/14/2008**

**12:02 pm**  

 _AH: I'm starving_  

SR: I have some left over lunch? 

 _AH: I'm starving and I don't want to be here._  

SR: ah 

SR: can't help with that, boss 

SR: you can have some of my food anyways 

 

**7/24/2008**

**1:00 am**  

 **Missed;call** **::** **reid** **,** **spencer**  

 

**7/25/2008**

**11:01 am**  

DM: is reid okay? 

_AH: what do you mean_  

DM: he'd been scratching his arm all day, man 

DM: you're telling me you haven't noticed 

_unsent::unread:: ~~AH: I'm not used to dating an addict~~_

_AH: I'll keep a_ _look_ _out_ _._  

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> between august 2008 and september 2008--angst and lies but also fluff of course

**8/1/2008**

**1:01 pm**  

 **Incoming;call** **::** **reid** **,** **spencer**  

 **Call:answered**  

 **Call:ended** **::** **3sec**  

 _AH: woah_  

 _AH: spencer_  

 _AH: you can't just say something like that and hang up on me_  

 _AH: where are you_  

SR: my apartment 

 _AH: I'm coming over_  

SR: what? 

 _AH: I love you too._  

 

**8/2/2008**

**5:54 p** **m**  

 _AH: I have a few things to work on tonight_  

 _AH: I'll meet you at your house_  

SR: I'll be right back 

SR: getting coffees and then coming back 

SR: slumber party in ur office 

 _AH: less pillow fights and more reviewing case files_  

 _AH: not much fun_  

SR: that's actually exactly my idea of fun 

SR: stop texting and work, I'll be back in 15 

 _AH: I'm actually in love with you._  

SR: I'll answer that once i get back 

SR: so I can get the sound of you saying that permanently burned into my brain 

SR: but I love you too 

 

**8/10/2008**

**3:00 pm**  

 _AH: I told jack that I'm dating_  

SR: oh 

unsent::unread:: ~~SR: hopefully not because you thought you had to.~~

SR: how did that go? 

 _AH: he wants to meet you_  

 **3:11 pm**  

SR: okay 

 _AH: you hesitated_  

 _AH: do you want to grab a late lunch and talk about it?_  

SR: no, it's fine 

SR: I'm excited 

SR: just nervous 

 _AH: no need to be, spencer_  

 _AH: I'll be there_  

unsent::unread:: ~~SR: that's what I'm worried about~~

SR: when is this going to happen? 

 _AH: I was thinking tonight, but if that's too sudden..._  

SR: sounds good. I'll bring a go bag just in case. 

 _unsent::unread:: ~~AH: so you can shoot up if something goes wrong?~~_

_AH: okay_  

 

**8/11/2008**

**2:00 am**  

 _AH: how did it go?_  

 _AH: I'm sorry I couldn't be there_  

SR: he thought i was his babysitter for the first part 

SR: then he told me I had to go because his dad's date was coming over 

SR: and so I walked out of the room and walked back in and introduced myself again as your boyfriend 

SR: hope that's an okay word, I don't know how this goes 

SR: but he wasn't convinced until I did a few magic tricks 

 _AH: wow, I guess it went well, then_  

 _AH: he didn't struggle with the fact you're a man?_  

SR: I see no reason why he would 

SR: he still hasn't been subjected to any concrete ideals about homosexuality so in his mind, humans are humans and they kiss each other 

SR: which he doesn't want us to do in front of him btw 

SR: he also still believes in cooties 

 _AH: of course._  

 _AH: are you still there? Or did_ _jessica_ _come over?_  

SR: she came over, but I'm still here. 

SR: hope that's okay. 

 _AH: did you tell her?_  

SR: no. She got here after jack was asleep, so I don't think it'll be much of a secret once the little one wakes up 

 _AH: okay_  

 _unsent::unread:: ~~AH: I'm not ashamed of you, believe it or not~~_

_AH: I'm on the way back_  

SR: I figured 

SR: see you in a bit 

 

**8/13/2008**

**4:02 am**  

 **Missed;** **call** **::** **reid** **,** **spencer**  

 

**8/13/2008**

**4:03 am**  

SR: morgan can you come over 

DM: of course. Are you at the apartment? 

SR: yeah.  

SR: I tried to hide them like all of the websites say 

SR: but how can I hide them when I'll always remember where I put them? 

DM: oh, pretty boy. 

DM: I'm on my way. 

DM: but why'd you text me? 

DM: you usually talk to hotch about this, right? 

unsent::unread:: ~~SR: no.~~

unsent::unread:: ~~SR: he already finds it disgusting.~~

SR: yeah. 

SR: he's asleep 

DM: ah, so I'm sloppy seconds, huh ;) 

SR: please just hurry. 

 **6:46 am**  

 _AH: spencer?_  

SR: hey 

 _AH: what did you need?_  

SR: cup of sugar 

SR: trying to get into baking 

SR: morgan helped me out though 

 _AH: baking at four in the morning?_  

SR: statistically, every hour after midnight can constitute a more abstract way of thinking 

SR: seems pretty logical 

 _AH: what did you bake?_  

SR: cookies 

 _AH: any left?_  

SR: ate them all 

 _unsent::unread:: ~~AH: how am I supposed to trust you if you just lie to me.~~_

_AH: of course you did._  

 

**8/20/2008**

**8:08 am**  

SR: need anything from the store? 

 _AH: no, I'm fine_  

SR: they restocked the kind of chips you like 

 _AH: my weakness._  

 _AH: get them all_  

SR: :) 

 **10:00 am**  

SR: the witnesses weren't as honest as they should have been 

SR: heading to you with the details; don't tell anyone. 

SR: let the guy in custody go, we already know the unsub and he's in the office with you right now. 

 _AH: thank you_  

 **10:29 am**  

 _AH: we got him_  

SR: we found where he hid them 

SR: it isn't pretty 

 _AH: spending the night tonight?_  

SR: if it isn't an inconvenience, yes please 

 _unsent::unread:: ~~AH: you could never be an inconvenience~~_

_AH: of course it isn't_  

 _AH: I'll turn down your bed for you once we get back_  

SR: thank you 

 

**8/23/2008**

**11:17 pm**  

DM: how's he doing? 

_AH: who?_  

DM: reid 

DM: did you make sure he got to his meeting? 

_AH: what meeting._  

DM: … 

DM: I'm gonna kill that boy of yours. 

**11:18 pm**  

 _AH: what meeting is_ _morgan_ _talking about_  

 **11:19 pm**  

DM: pretty boy 

DM: why would you lie about hotch knowing about the meetings 

SR: you told him, didn't you 

DM: not exactly, but what the fuck is going on in that brain, kid 

DM: you're in a relationship 

DM: these are things he should know about. 

SR: this is different. 

SR: he's still the unit chief 

SR: he knows about this and I could lose everything 

SR: I don't even care about the job at this point 

SR: if he knows I'm still like this ...

SR: I'll lose him and all of the progress I've made. 

 **11:20 pm**  

 _AH: spencer._  

 _AH: what meeting._  

SR: movie club. 

 _AH: oh_  

 _AH:_ _morgan_ _wanted me to make sure you were there_  

SR: he really likes movies 

 _AH: I'm sure he does_  

 _AH: are you okay?_  

SR: yes, aaron. I'm fine. 

SR: are you? 

 _AH: of course_  

 _AH: if you need to spend the night, jack's away_  

 _AH: not that i want to keep him away from you_  

 _AH: he loves you_  

 _AH: just like_  

SR: for sex reasons? 

 _AH: yeah, for sex reasons._  

SR: you should probably be naked when i get there 

 _AH: who says I'm not_ _already_  

SR: driving above the speed limit. 

 _AH: don't crash_  

SR: I wouldn't 

 **11:31 pm**  

DM: are you at the meeting? 

 

 **8/24/2008**  

 **4:01 pm**  

 _AH: dinner?_  

SR: where? 

 _AH: my house_  

 _AH: making mac and cheese again_  

SR: sounds awesome 

SR: jackjack there? 

 _AH: yeah_  

 _AH: hence the mac and cheese_  

SR: didn't want to assume :P 

 

**9/1/2008**

**8:01 pm**  

 _AH:_ _haley_ _and I aren't even fully divorced yet._  

 **DR: I know**  

 _AH: but I'm dating spencer_  

 _AH: I introduced him to jack._  

 **DR: why would you do that?**  

 **DR: I mean, yes. Down the road, that was the goal**  

 **DR: but it's pretty clear you still have feelings for** **haley**  

 _AH: not as much as I have feelings for spencer_  

 **DR: if you think you're ready**  

 **DR: I will give the kid my blessing**  

 **DR: however, if you're so focused on the fact you're only separated from** **haley**  

 **DR:** **i** **question whether or not this is a rebound**  

 _AH: it isn't a rebound._  

 **DR: okay, grumpy pants. Just be aware. He's a troubled kid, as smart and closed off as he may be.**  

 _AH:_ _dave_ _, what is a "meeting"_  

 _AH: I know it's not the kind we go to for work_  

 _AH:_ _morgan_ _says spencer's supposed to go to meetings, but spencer said something about a movie club_  

 **DR: maybe it's a support group**  

 _AH: for what_  

 **DR: …**  

 _AH: oh._  

 

**9/1/2008**

**8:30 pm**  

 **DR:** **aaron** **and** **haley** **aren't divorced yet.**  

DM: … 

 

**9/1/2008**

**8:31 pm**  

DM: **Fwd** **::rossi,** **david** **::** **aaron** **and** **haley** **aren't divorced yet.**  

SR: oh 

 

**9/1/2008**

**8:45 pm**  

 _AH: come over?_  

unsent::unread:: ~~SR: for pity sex?~~

SR: can't. 

 _AH: ?_  

SR: morgan needs help with his recent home project 

 _AH: oh, okay_  

 _unsent::unread:: ~~AH: what aren't you telling me~~_

 

**9/2/2008**

**7:04 am**  

 **DR: doesn't he look tired?**  

 _AH: who?_  

 **DR: spencer**  

 

**9/2/2008**

**7:05 am**  

 _AH: what's wrong with spencer?_  

unsent::unread:: ~~DM: ask him yourself~~

DM: tired from working on the house with me last night 

 

**9/2/2008**

**7:05 am**  

DM: people are noticing how tired you look 

DM: you'd think a room full of profilers would realize 

SR: thanks for playing along. 

SR: at this point, I'm just waiting for myself to fuck it up 

DM: as long as you keep going to those NA meetings and keep calling me when things get rough, you won't have to lie and you'll be all better 

SR: I wish it was that easy 

DM: you never know if you don't try 

SR: I'm trying. 

unsent::unread:: ~~SR: if haley and aaron aren't even divorced what's the point of all this.~~

DM: just know that the second you stop trying, I won't hesitate to tell either hotch or strauss. I know how this kind of process goes.  

SR: I know. 

SR: thanks for sticking around. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> september 2008 came with many steps both forward and backward

**9/5/2008**

**4:05 pm**  

 _AH: we need to talk._  

SR: right now? 

 _AH: if you're free_  

SR: I'm always free for you 

SR: give me a moment 

 _AH: by the water cooler in the furthest break room._  

SR: specific details means this isn't good news, is it? 

 _AH: just hurry._  

 

 **9/5/2008**  

 **4:06 pm**  

SR: aaron signed the divorce papers. 

DM: holy hell 

DM: what'd you say? 

SR: i thanked him 

 

 **9/5/2008**  

 **4:07 pm**  

DM: Fwd:: SR: aaron signed the divorce papers. 

**DR: took him long enough.**  

 **DR: did he even know they weren't divorced?**  

DM: i may have told him 

**DR:** **good man.**  

 

 **9/7/2008**  

 **2:01 am**  

 _AH: I can't get_ _Jack_ _to sleep_  

SR: did you try warm milk? 

 _AH: that's disgusting_  

SR: it works 

 _AH: …_  

 _AH: it works._  

SR: goodnight, aaron. 

 _AH: I love you_  

SR: i love you too. 

 

 **9/10/2008**  

 **3:00 am**  

SR: did you know that many cultures consider three in the morning to have ties to satan 

SR: many americans of christian upbringing call it the witching hour, the time when demons and ghouls come out to play 

 _AH: are you calling me a witch_  

SR: quite the opposite 

SR: considering I woke you up with my text 

 _AH: you don't know that_  

SR: you get defensive when you're tired 

 _AH: only you would know that_  

SR: only I would text you at three am with facts about supernatural and paranormal cultural reactions 

 _AH: you're all mine_  

 **3:02 am**  

 _AH: did I scare you off?_  

SR: i just needed a second to process 

SR: i like being all yours 

 _AH: me too_  

 **8:28 am**  

SR: by default, are you all mine? 

SR: not that I'm a purposefully possessive person 

SR: woah what's that face for 

 _AH: you can't just say something like that and expect me not to react_  

SR: was it bad? 

 _AH: no, it was great_  

 _AH: just an abrupt thing to say while we're in a room full of agents and profilers_  

SR: oh okay 

 _AH: what brought that up, anyway_  

SR: the female officer was getting a little too close for comfort. 

 _AH: not possessive, you say?_  

SR: I wasn't going to say anything unless you asked 

 _AH: you could have just told her off_  

 _AH: in your own_ _reid_ _-way_  

 _AH: with a statistic about attention seeking females or something_  

SR: I got some of those 

SR: hold on 

 **8:30 am**  

 _AH: wow_  

 _AH: you really ruined her day_  

 _AH: you can't just impress me like that and walk away_  

SR: if i didn't walk away, you were going to kiss me 

 _AH: you're right_  

 _AH: did I have the face on?_  

SR: yeah you had the face on, big time 

 

 **9/10/2008**  

 **8:30 am**  

DM:  what's up with hotch's face 

SR: is he smiling? 

DM: yeah 

SR: my bad 

DM: make him stop 

SR: I'll see what I can do. 

 

 **9/10/2008**  

 **8:31 am**  

SR: keep that beautiful smile on your face 

SR: it's freaking morgan out 

 _AH: will do_  

 

 **9/10/2008**  

 **8:32 am**  

DM: you made it worse 

SR: I'm too charming 

DM: you just don't like me 

SR: look at those dimples though 

DM: I'm blinded 

 

 **9/13/2008**  

 **3:00 am**  

 _AH: I think my door just opened on its own_  

SR: considering you would call me if something was really wrong, I'm going to assume that this is an offhand way of asking me to come over and protect you 

 _AH: maybe_  

SR: i'll bring crosses, holy water, and salt bags 

 _AH: my hero_  

 _AH: I don't understand the significance of the salt though_  

SR: I'll explain when I get there 

SR: unlock the door, if you would 

SR: unless the ghost unlocked it for you 

 _AH:_ _i_ _don't know if I want you to come over anymore_  

SR: oh hush. You don't know enough about paranormal survival to not need me at such a dire time 

 _unsent::unread:: ~~AH: you're a lot more confident in your texts than you are in real life~~_

 

 **9/13** **/2008**  

 **4:03 pm**  

DM: i'm going with you to the meeting tomorrow 

SR: I have plans 

DM: yes, plans to go to your meeting tomorrow, with me in tow. 

DM: tell hotch to cancel, okay?  

DM: this next case we have 

DM: you're not going to like it. 

 

 **9/13** **/2008**  

 **4:04 pm**  

_AH: I'm so sorry spencer_

 

 **9/13** **/2008**  

 **4:06 pm**  

 **DR: aaron, of all the cases you focus on clearing**  

 **DR: you accidentally sign off on the case about a schizophrenic mother of one being kidnapped with traces of drug addiction**  

 

 **9/14/2008**  

 **8:01 pm**  

SR: I'm going to the movie club with morgan tomorrow night

SR: do you want me to come back to your place or do you want me to just go back to the apartment? 

 _AH: whatever you're comfortable with_  

SR: i asked you 

 _AH: I want you to come home_  

SR: okay 

SR: once we close this case out, which will be soon, I'll go with him and be home as soon as possible 

 _AH: is it okay I called my house home?_  

SR: I didn't say anything otherwise, aaron 

 **9:00 pm**  

SR: can we sit together on the jet? 

SR: we don't have to hold hands or anything 

SR: I just want to be near you 

 _AH: we can hold hands if you want_  

SR: I want 

 _AH: you've got me._  

 

 **9/14/2008**  

 **9:05 pm**  

DM: they're holding hands. 

**DR: they are.**  

DM: pretty boy hates contact 

DM: I mean I know they're dating 

DM: but he hasn't scratched his arms in a few minutes 

**DR: the kid's in love**  

DM: well yeah 

DM: we're going to his meeting tomorrow. just me and him 

**DR: you ever going to trust** **aaron** **with going with him**  

DM: hotch doesn't even know about the meetings. 

DM: once the danger of a relapse goes away, we'll entertain the possibility 

DM: the last thing reid wants is pity, and hotch would have a truckload if he found out. 

**DR: you're not wrong.**  

 

 

 **9/15/2008**  

 **2:00 am**  

 _AH: where are you?_  

SR: bathroom 

 _AH: when did you get home?_  

SR: few hours ago. you were out like a light. 

SR: i'm going to take a shower but I'll be there in a few minutes 

 _AH: I'm coming with you_  

SR: to the shower? 

 _AH: to the movie club_  

SR: oh 

 

 **9/15/2008**  

 **2:03 am**  

SR: Fwd:: _AH: I'm coming with you_  

SR: Fwd:: _AH: to the movie club_  

SR: what do i say? 

DM: tell him 

SR: I can't 

DM: you have to 

DM: this is the time if there is one 

SR: turn down your guest bed just in case 

DM: it's always turned down, pretty boy 

 

 **9/15/2008**  

 **2:10 am**  

SR: I'm on the way 

DM: didn't go well? 

SR: he broke up with me 

SR: :) 

 

 **9/16/2008**  

 **8:45 am**  

 **DR: what's up with the kid**  

 **DR: and why does** **aaron** **look like someone killed his father and he wants revenge**  

DM: Fwd:: SR: he broke up with me 

DM: and he sent a smiley face after that 

**DR: I'll talk to him**  

DM: you'd better 

DM: i might snap his neck if my pretty boy has to go through this much longer 

 

 

 **9/16/2008**  

 **10:09 pm**  

DM: how you holding up 

SR: not good 

SR: will you come over and bring some gauze, rubbing alcohol, and sterilizing soap? 

DM: pretty boy what did you do 

**9/16/2008**  

 **10:11 pm**  

 **DR: the kid relapsed**  

 **DR: just thought you should know**  

 _unsent::unread:: ~~AH: it was going to happen eventually~~_

_AH: I'll have a psych eval ready for tomorrow_  

 **DR: I don't want to say this, because you're not going to like it**  

 **DR: but you do know that you could have prevented this, right?**  

 _AH: I'm not used to dating addicts_  

 **DR: he was getting better, though.**  

 **DR: unless he was out on the streets doing sexual favors for money, or he was abusing you in order to get something from you**  

 **DR: he was willing to get better**  

 **DR: he was willing to let you into the process to help**  

 **DR: and you shoved him out of your house and your life like you were punishing him for opening up to you**  

 **DR: if anything, he was addicted to you.**  

 _AH: oh_  

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> october 2008 and the beginning of november

 

**10/1/2008**

**2:08 am**  

SR: it just feels wrong 

DM: what does 

SR: I told him so much 

SR: and now he has all of this information about me 

DM: i know 

SR: how do I take it all back 

DM: you trust him to hold onto it, and mend 

SR: last time I trusted him with big stuff... 

DM: he obviously regrets it 

DM: earlier he tried to hold your hand but he remembered and his Hotch Face came back on 

SR: oh 

SR: and you didn't think to tell me earlier? 

DM: didn't want you to get your hopes all the way up 

DM: you still need to think about it 

DM: the high after getting out of a relationship you put time into is a sad one that'll make you want to jump back in 

DM: wait it out 

SR: there aren't meetings for good relationships that ended too soon, are there? 

DM: you could make one? 

SR: maybe I will 

 

 **10/4/2008**  

 **1:27 p** **m**  

SR: shepard isn't who he says he is 

SR: I wouldn't go in there without being armed 

 _AH: thank you_  

 _unsent::unread:: ~~AH: do you want to grab dinner after this is all over?~~_

unsent::unread:: ~~SR: can we try again~~

 

 **10/9/2008**  

 **8:02 pm**  

 _AH: jack was wondering if you wanted to come over_  

 

 **10/9/2008**  

 **8:03 pm**  

SR: I think hotch just tried to get me to come over by telling me jack wanted to hang out 

DM: what if jack actually wanted you to go over there? 

SR: he said jack was wondering if I wanted to come over instead of asking me outright 

SR: he's nervous I'll say no 

DM: because he realizes he's made a mistake 

SR: I guess 

SR: I don't know what I'm gonna do 

DM: as far as I'm concerned, you have more than two choices. 

DM: either allow yourself to fall in with no effort on his part 

DM: totally diss him every chance you get 

DM: play hard to get 

DM: or tell him how you feel and work from there. 

SR: I like that last idea I think 

SR: I just don't know how that would work 

DM: that's the brilliance of text, pretty boy 

DM: you don't have to look in their face when you say the things you do 

DM: room for misunderstanding, but there's also room for rehabilitation. 

SR: you're really good at this 

DM: good at what? 

SR: lady troubles 

 

 **10/9/2008**  

 **8:10 pm**  

SR: I have some work to do tonight, but if he wants to be introduced to star trek tomorrow night I'm free 

 _AH: sounds great._  

 _AH: thank you_  

SR: you don't have to use your son as an excuse to talk, hotch 

 _AH: I wasn't_  

SR: mhmm. 

 

 **10/10/2008**  

 **3:00 pm**  

SR: still on for tonight? 

 _AH: yes_  

 

 **10/11/2008**  

 **3:36 am**  

SR: okay nothing went to plan 

DM: did he fuck it up again? 

SR: not necessarily 

SR: I should have realized it wasn't his week with jack 

SR: and I definitely should have tried to realize he was taking cooking lessons 

DM: wait, back up 

DM: he made you dinner? 

SR: yes 

SR: traditional aztec food 

SR: just like mom used to make 

DM: was that a joke? 

SR: the second part was 

SR: I had talked to him about wanting to eat aztec food one time when we were out for italian and I told him it was so cliché 

SR: and he asked what I'd rather eat 

DM: he remembered? 

SR: I guess 

SR: I hate that he remembered, but it was so nice at the same time 

SR: I really love him 

SR: I'm really tired 

DM: are you going home? 

SR: is it wrong to say I don't want to? 

DM: it's never too early to get back together 

DM: but just tread lightly 

DM: I won't hesitate to punch his face in if he tried to mess with you again 

SR: oh, that reminds me 

SR: he said he'll go to movie club with me 

SR: even if it lacks the entertainment of movies and the consistency of clubs 

DM: that's great 

DM: I might not punch him 

SR: I'd rather you not 

 

 **10/22/2008**  

 **7:46 am**  

DM: with all due respect 

DM: if you break him again 

DM: I will actually destroy you 

_AH: I know_  

 

 **10/22/2008**  

 **7:48 am**  

 _AH: with the comfort that comes with the fact that_ _morgan_ _will destroy me if I break you_  

 _AH: do you want to help set up for jack's_ _halloween_ _party?_  

 _AH: I promise jack will actually be there this time_  

SR: you know how much I love halloween 

unsent::unread:: ~~SR: and you~~

 _unsent::unread:: ~~AH: and me?~~_

 

 **10/29/2008**  

 **2:29 am**  

SR: do u wanna do matching costumes 

 _AH: what_  

SR: matching costumes 

SR: for halloween 

SR: or are we still not a thing 

 _AH: we can totally be a thing_  

 _AH: I want that very much_  

 _AH: as long as you are comfortable I want to be with you_  

SR: okay 

SR: so are you going to be the Knight or the Pardoner 

 _AH: excuse me_  

SR: characters from the Canterbury Tales by Chaucer 

SR: knight or pardoner 

 _AH:_ _i_ _was thinking more like salt and pepper shakers_  

SR: why? 

SR: that's not scary at all 

 **2:35 am**  

SR: aaron? 

 _AH: sorry I_  

 _AH: I just_  

 _AH: you're so funny_  

SR: you're definitely going to be the Pardoner 

SR: just because you did that 

SR: I get the shiny outfit 

 _AH: I love you_  

 

 **10/31/2008**  

 **8:29 pm**  

DM: you hangin out with pretty boy tonight 

_AH: yeah. You can come. Bring_ _garcia_ _if you'd like_  

DM: yeah, yeah. we're already on the way. 

DM: you better be careful 

DM: kid loves pranks like nobody's business 

_AH: don't worry, jack and I have it under control_  

 _AH: henry mentioned a_ _spence_ _-monster in the bushes out front_  

DM: you better get him, hotch 

_AH: I'll take pictures._  

 

**10/31/2008**

**8:31 pm**  

 _AH: need me to pick you up or are you driving here_  

SR: is derek there yet 

 _AH: they're in the neighborhood_  

 _AH: got your mask on?_  

SR: always 

SR: got the fake blood? 

 _AH: yes sir_  

 

 **10/31/2008**  

 **8:35 pm**  

DM: fuck 

DM: y'all 

DM: bitches 

SR: now rossi owes us money, so thank you 

SR: we got you out of here within five minutes 

DM: I hate you 

SR: no you don't. 

DM: watch your back 

SR: I've got a partner in crime now 

SR: you can't win 

 

 **10/31/2008**  

 **10:01 pm**  

SR: jack wants to know if he can spend the night at harry's 

 _AH: harry?_  

SR: little boy in the captain america costume 

 _AH: oh, harry_  

 _AH: it's fine with me, if it's fine with you_  

SR: fine with me? 

 _AH: are you comfortable spending the night here again?_  

SR: oh, yeah 

SR: I was more worried for you, to be honest 

 _AH: oh, hell_  

 _AH: I promise I'll make this better_  

SR: nothing to make better, everything's great 

SR: just making sure 

SR: heading back, kidless but with lots of candy 

 _AH: sweet._  

 

**11/2/2008**

**3:49 pm**  

SR: dinner? 

 _AH: right now?_  

SR: we're working right now 

SR: I meant tonight 

SR: after we brilliantly solve this gory puzzle and we need some serious eye bleach 

SR: I want to take you out again 

SR: to like 

SR: show you I'm good with this 

 _AH: oh_  

 _AH: thank you_  

SR: :) 

SR: you're smiling again 

SR: there are crime scene photos on the table and people are crying 

SR: and you're smiling 

 _AH: you make me smile._  

SR: stop now I'm gonna 

SR: damn it 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> november thru mid-december of 2008

**11/2/2008**  

 **12:00 am**  

SR: happy birthday!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

 _AH: so many exclamation marks_  

SR: I'm exclaiming! 

SR: one more trip around the sun 

SR: how exciting is that? 

 _AH: I don't know_  

 _AH: it's a lot better than "one_ _day closer to death"_  

SR: who would say that to someone on their birthday? 

SR: that's so morbid and terrible 

 _AH: you'd be surprised_  

SR: it's probably rossi, isn't it? 

SR: I still have to kick his ass 

 _AH: for instigating this awesome relationship we have?_  

SR: no, I like that he did that. I wanna beat him up for lying and saying you were drunk 

 _AH: white lies hardly ever have negative outcomes_  

SR: that's a blatant lie 

SR: go to sleep, birthday boy. I love you, see you in a few hours 

 _AH: birthday *man*_  

SR: nope 

 

 **11/2/2008**  

 **12:05 am**  

 **DR: happy birthday, old man**  

 **DR: one day closer to death**  

 _AH: don't tell spencer you said that_  

 

 **11/2/2008**  

 **4:56 pm**  

SR: let's go 

SR: early bday dinner and then we settle in with jack and some popcorn 

 _AH: still have work to do_  

SR: would you look at that 

SR: contrary to popular belief, someone may have pushed the due dates back a week 

 _AH: what?_  

SR: yes, that’s right. Best boyfriend in the world gave you a free week without case file work! 

 _AH: how'd you manage that?_  

SR: Strauss is in a good mood because i paid morgan to flirt with her 

 _AH: you're amazing_  

SR: come down to the car and tell me that to my face 

 

 **11/2/2008**  

 **10:01 pm**  

 _AH:_ _garcia_ _, are you able to do any snooping around in_ _reid's_ _bank account_  

PG: of course I can Sr. G-Man, however that breaks several rules in my lavish and very easy to work around code of conduct 

PG: give me a good reason and I'll make the effort to hop through some loop holes 

 _AH: he got me a watch and some_ _cuff links_ _for my birthday_  

PG: okay, very romantic and cute, however I see no connection 

 _AH: {image::attached::}_  

PG: holy hell 

PG: I'm sprinting toward any and all loopholes as I type this 

 _AH: thank you_  

 

 **11/2/2008**  

 **10:09 pm**  

DM: any reason why garcia is freaking out 

SR: I'm pretty sure hotch sent her a picture of his birthday present while i was in the bathroom 

DM: those fancy cufflinks? 

SR: and a watch 

SR: and a pressed suit but he hasn't found that yet 

SR: oh wait 

SR: he just found it 

SR: see ya 

DM: why are you leaving 

DM: pretty boy 

DM: you two are disgusting 

DM: never touch me again 

 

 **11/12** **/2008**  

 **12:01 am**  

 _AH: I know you're kind of shacked up with_ _garcia_  

 _AH: and I may have been grumpy about your not being cleared to fly_  

 _AH: but_ _i_ _forgive you and_ _i_ _need you here asap_  

SR: what's happening 

 _AH: an M.O. completely surrounded in flashbacks for me and most likely for you and half of the team_  

 _AH: it's a mess_  

SR: is the jet on the way back to pick me up? 

 _AH: yeah, we got one of the analysts with pilot training to fly impromptu_  

 _AH: is your leg okay?_  

SR: as well as it can be with dissolved bullet fragments in it 

SR: I'm on my way, don't fret 

 **4:03 am**  

SR: on the completely safe assumption that you're still awake, perhaps you could pick me up from the landing deck? It's dark and no one is here 

 _AH: coming_  

 

 **11/13/2008**  

 **9:15 am**  

DM: wanna explain why pretty boy was in the lobby this morning and not here in the briefing room? 

_AH: he's here for moral support_  

 _AH: and, if the need arises, we can call him if we need something authorized in that big brain of his_  

 _AH: but he's still basically in_ _bedrest_  

DM: you wouldn't mind if i popped in to check on him, right? 

_AH: not necessarily. Is something wrong?_  

DM: no, I just have to check his arms and hips every couple days 

DM: not that i don't trust him 

_AH: I understand_  

 **9:35 am**  

DM: whenever you're done with whatever you're doing, could you come to the room? 

DM: he'd rather you check 

_AH: oh, wow_  

 _AH: okay_  

 _AH: coming now_  

 

 **11/21/2008**  

 **2:00 pm**  

 _AH: in the mood to help with a science project?_  

SR: for you or jack? 

SR: just kidding 

SR: yes I love science if you couldn't tell 

SR: I'm hurtling toward the house now 

 **7:29 pm**  

 _AH: wait before you get in the car_  

 _AH: will you stay with us?_  

 _AH: thanksgiving is in a few days anyway_  

SR: you want me to stay for thanksgiving? 

 _AH: yeah_  

 _AH:_ _i_ _mean, if you want_  

SR: yes! Coming back in now 

SR: prepare for kisses 

 

 **11/23/2008**  

 **6:00 pm**  

 _AH: spencer usually had_ _morgan_ _check for_ _track_ _marks on his arms_  

 _AH: but he's recently wanted me to do it_  

 **DR: happy thanksgiving to you too,** **aaron**  

 **DR: i'm not following** **though** **, what is the issue?**  

 _AH: I just hope he doesn't think that I'm not allowing anyone to interact with him or something_  

 **DR: I think you're overreacting**  

 **DR: before,** **derek** **was the only one that he knew well enough to check, and the only one who cares/knew enough to check**  

 **DR: you fit all of this description and more**  

 **DR: why wouldn't he let you check?**  

 _AH: do you think_ _morgan_ _is mad at me?_  

 **DR: unless you flip out on the kid, no**  

 **DR: he trusts you as much as spencer does at any given time**  

 _AH: okay that makes sense_  

 **DR: I'm guessing he's there with you?**  

 _AH: asleep on my arm, with jack on his lap_  

 _AH: certainly a memory_ _i'm_ _going to want to remember_  

 **DR: well, enjoy their company and show them you're thankful**  

 **DR: if he has concerns, he** **will** **make them known, although it may take awhile**  

 _AH: will do_  

 _AH: did I also manage to mention that_ _he's_ _sitting on millions of dollars he's inherited from his ancestors?_  

 _AH: because_ _im_ _thankful for that_  

 **DR: understandably**  

 **DR: don't fall in love with the money, though** **aaron**  

 _AH: I_ _woul_ _dn't_ _dream of it_  

 

 **11/29/2008**  

 **12:34 pm**  

SR: lunch? 

 _AH: can you pick something up and bring it to my office?_  

 _AH: the due date is back_  

SR: of course 

 

 **11/30/2008**  

 **4:10 pm**  

DM: pretty boy I need you 

SR: where are you? 

DM: sending location now 

DM: thank you 

 

 **11/30/2008**  

 **4:15 pm**  

 _AH: spencer where are you_  

SR: I'm with morgan right now 

SR: what do you need 

 _AH: when you're done, do you mind picking jack up from afterschool?_  

SR: I'm really sorry, but i can't leave him right now 

SR: I guess jessica isn't free, but maybe uncle rossi can help? 

SR: I'm sorry 

 _AH: it's fine_  

 _AH: can I get a vague explanation when you get home?_  

SR: of course 

 _AH: I love you, make sure he's safe_  

SR: I love you too. He is. 

 

 **12/5/2008**  

 **5:03 pm**  

SR: any christmas plans in the works? 

 _AH: not really_  

 _AH: did you have something in mind?_  

SR: could we visit mom? 

 **5:14 pm**  

 _AH: of course_  

 _AH: I'm sorry, I dozed_  

 _AH: can we go home_  

SR: always 

 

 **12/10/2008**  

 **5:00 am**  

 _AH: spencer wants me to meet his mom_  

 _AH: pretty sure as a boyfriend or some kind of_ _partner_  

 **DR: okay**  

 _AH: what if she doesn’t like me_  

 **DR: all due respect, with the way spencer looks at you, she can't not like you**  

 _AH: that actually helps a lot, thank you_  

 

 **12/10/2008**  

 **9:55 am**  

DM: thank you for helping out with everything 

SR: it was the least I could do 

SR: is she going to be okay? 

DM: definitely 

DM: I'll pay you back as soon as I can 

SR: as long as mama morgan gets out of the hospital safe and healthy, there's no need 

 

 **12/11/2008**  

 **3:00 am**  

 _AH: demon boy, I need some advice_  

SR: demon boy has been summoned, what can I paranormalize for you today 

 _AH: what would_ _i_ _give to a smart, kind, funny doctor of whom I love a bunch for the holidays?_  

SR: he'd probably want nothing more than your lovely company and a glass of the strongest christmas-themed alcohol out there 

 _AH: I'm not going to cuddle you and give you spiked eggnog as a present. That's just a general thing I was planning_  

SR: all jokes aside, though. Material presents aren't my thing, anyway. 

 _AH: yet you're fine buying them?_  

SR: you like them 

SR: I'm happy to give you anything you need and want 

SR: I'm just content with you and jack and just a nice family presence this year 

SR: if that's okay 

 _AH: I love you so much but I'm still going to spoil you_  

SR: i expected nothing less :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> december 2008 and new years eve/day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys really like this! i'm glad you enjoy it, it's super fun to write :)

 

 **12/15/2008**  

 **2:00 am**  

SR: how did jack do on his presentation? 

 _AH: amazingly_  

 _AH: I'm sorry you couldn't be there_  

 _AH: I took video_  

SR: thank you! 

 _AH: he mentioned you when he was talking about heroes_  

 _AH: he also mentioned me, but he was really excited to include you this time_  

SR: no way. 

 **Incoming;call** **::** **reid** **,** **spencer**  

 **Call:answered**  

 **3:13 am**  

 **Call:ended** **::** **1hr** **,** **13min**  

 _AH: goodnight spencer, sleep well_  

 

 **12/20/17**  

 **1:29 pm**  

SR: secret santa tonite with the team? 

DM: where and when and can you rig the draw? 

SR: discount store by my place, seven o'clock, of course I can 

 

 **12/20/17**  

 **7:32 pm**  

SR: who'd you get 

 _AH: can't tell you_  

SR: is it me? 

 _AH: …_  

 _AH: yes_  

SR: I got u too 

 _AH: did you do that on purpose?_  

SR: not really 

SR: morgan wanted garcia, garcia wanted prentiss, prentiss wanted jj, jj wanted to get rossi some joke gift... it just worked out that way. 

 _AH: you just gave everyone what they wanted._  

SR: they picked them all by themselves 

SR: I just gave some estimations as to where they would reach 

 _AH: amazing_  

 _AH: so what did you get me_  

SR: wait til dinner 

 

 **12/21/2008**  

 **3:31 pm**  

 _AH: after this case_  

 _AH: we're going home and sleeping for days_  

 _AH: and then waking up on_ _christmas_ _day_  

SR: you know I can't do that 

SR: but you're welcome to 

 _AH: you couldn't play along_  

SR: I didn't want to 

 **5:02 pm**  

 _AH: where are you_  

SR: on the jet... 

 _AH: where are you on the jet, then_  

 _AH: it's a small cabin, spencer_  

 _AH: how can't I see you_  

SR: I'm hiding under the cabinet where the coffee is 

SR: will you tell me when morgan comes to get his coffee 

 _AH: of course_  

 

 **12/24/2008**  

 **12:00 am**  

SR: CHRISTMAS EVE! 

 _AH: yes it is_  

 _AH: now can you grab as many bottles of_ _egg_ _nog_ _as possible and run back here because I miss you_  

SR: yes sir 

 

 **12/24/2008**  

 **12:30 am**  

DM: merry christmas eve, reid 

DM: you okay? 

SR: yeah, actually 

SR: I'm pretty great, considering the past few years 

DM: good to hear, pretty boy 

 

 **12/24/2008**  

 **12:34 am**  

 **DR: merry** **christmas** **eve** **aaron**  

 **DR: be safe**  

 _AH: I wish I didn't know you well enough to understand that the obligatory be safe isn't in the caring, kind way most people say it_  

 **DR: you're glad you know me like this, be truthful**  

 _AH: it's certainly a slap in the face sometimes_  

 

 **12/25/2008**  

 **8:07 am**  

DM: how did it go? 

SR: hm? 

DM: first christmas with a full family? 

SR: oh 

SR: um I made breakfast and jack saw his presents from santa and stuff 

SR: it was pretty great 

DM: I feel like there's something you're not telling me 

SR: I was getting to that 

SR: we finally got to start opening the presents from each other, it's apparently a tradition in the Hotchner household to have santa presents and also family presents 

SR: I got aaron some new ties, Jack got him some new shoes (with my help of course) 

SR: then we got around to jack's and I got him the lego set he'd been wanting forever, it's like the biggest set in the area 

SR: and he opened it 

DM: okay? 

SR: he thanked me

SR: and called me dad 

 **8:10 am**  

DM: holy shit 

 

 **12/25/2008**  

 **5:02 pm**  

 **DR: when** **you all get here for the festivities, I hope you'll explain why derek has the goofiest smile on his face**  

 **DR: he's itching to tell us something but he's waiting until you're here**  

 _AH: jack called spencer "dad" earlier_  

 _AH: it was an accident, but I don't think he plans on stopping_  

 **DR: I'll break out the bubbly**  

 **DR: it's a big day for** **jesus** **and the BAU family**  

 

 **12/26/2008**  

 **2:00 am**  

 _AH: where are you now?_  

SR: we ran out of festive drinks and I wanted some so I went to get some 

 _AH: oh_  

 _AH: are you getting a lot?_  

SR: yes 

 **2:38 am**  

 _AH: you on the way back yet?_  

SR: no, I'm at a different store 

 _AH: what are you buying now?_  

SR: I don't know yet 

 **2:40 am**  

 _AH: spencer._  

SR: yeah 

 _AH: where are you really?_  

SR: movie club 

 _AH: I don't know what to say to that_  

SR: I'll explain when I get back 

SR: I actually did buy drinks though 

 _AH: can I ask why you're there?_  

SR: I'm not here for me, love 

 _AH: then who?_  

SR: confidentiality rules constrict my ability to tell you who 

SR: but I'm willing to give obvious hints 

SR: I wouldn't go here without you if I was in such bad need that I'd come back to this terrible place on my own free will 

 _AH: oh, I guess I just_ _misinterpret_ _ed_ _the texts_  

SR: I sent them in a cryptic fashion on purpose 

SR: social experiment 

 _AH: what for?_  

SR: if jack considers me a dad now, I guess I needed to know what his other dad thought of me 

SR: whether or not he trusts me 

 _AH: of course I trust you_  

SR: I realize this, now 

SR: I love you 

 _AH: I love you too_  

 _AH: when will you be back_  

SR: give me a few moments, my friend doesn't want to be here anymore anyways 

SR: I'll get them settled in and be back in a jiffy 

 _AH: isn't that a unit of time_  

SR: depends on how many hallucinogens you've inhaled 

SR: another thing I'll explain later 

 _AH: don't text and drive_  

SR: wouldn't dream of it 

SR: see you in a bit.  

 

 **12/29/2008**  

 **12:01 am**  

SR: what are we going to do for basically a second anniversary? 

 _AH: has it been that long already?_  

SR: if we're excluding the little intermission in the middle, yes it has 

 _AH: can we never include intermissions again?_  

SR: sure thing 

SR: but seriously, I think you should come up with what we do  

SR: because I'm terrible at this 

 _AH: dinner, movie, museum?_  

 _AH: I'd say movie, but I know you're not a fan of the theaters_  

SR: I'd go if you wanted? 

 _AH: I'm not a fan either_  

 _AH: there's a new museum opening in Galveston?_  

SR: what's the topic? 

 _AH: no idea. I think it's ornithological?_  

SR: oh yes 

SR: I'd like that 

SR: I think you'd like it too, once you look past the big words 

 _AH: oh hush_  

SR: never 

 

 **12/28/2008**  

 **11:29 pm**  

DM: hotch, man 

DM: reid's gotten himself in trouble again 

DM: meet us at the hospital near the BAU 

DM: he's asking for you 

_AH: on my way_  

 

 **12/28/2008**  

 **11:31 pm**  

SR: I'm sorry 

 _AH: don't stress, love_  

 _AH: I'm sure you didn't shoot yourself in the leg again on purpose_  

SR: I definitely didn't do that 

SR: WAIT YOU'RE IN THE CAR 

SR: DON'T DRIVE AND TEXT AARON 

 _AH: don't worry I'm using the voice text thing_  

SR: I don't believe you but I trust you 

 

 **12/31/2008**  

 **10:00 pm**  

 _AH: you clear to spend the night yet?_  

SR: can't with this stupid cast 

SR: morgan has me all set up in this weird cot thing in my room and he's watching me like a hawk 

SR: will you switch with him? 

SR: I don't wanna spend the first second of our anniversary with this guy 

 _AH: mind if i bring the munchkin_  

SR: please do 

SR: I need something to distract me from the pain and explaining what happened to my leg in a fairytale fashion would do just the trick 

 _AH: also alcohol_  

SR: so many alcohols. 

 

 **1/1/2009**  

 **12:00 am**  

SR: ! 

 _AH: I'm across the room_  

SR: !!!!!!!!! 

 _AH: happy anniversary, spencer_  

SR: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

 _AH: I love you too :)_  

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> january 2009

 

 **1/5/2009**  

 **1:07 am**  

 _AH: spencer_  

 **Missed;call** **::** **hotchner** **,** **aaron**  

 **Missed;call** **::** **hotchner** **,** **aaron**  

 **1:10 am**  

 _AH: please_  

 **Missed;call** **::** **hotchner** **,** **aaron**  

 **1:15 am**  

SR: what happened 

 _AH: can you come over?_  

SR: of course 

 

 **1/5/2009**  

 **1:24 am**  

SR: hotch had a bad dream 

SR: will you send out a mass text to the team, check if they're okay? 

SR: not that they wouldn't be 

SR: oh hell 

SR: just making sure he doesn't have any special mind powers 

 **1:30 am**  

PG: poor baby bossman 

PG: everyone's clear, my love 

PG: do I need to make cookies? 

SR: for me, yes 

SR: he'd hate the attention 

PG: you've got to give him one, but I will do as you say 

PG: love from garcia's humble abode 

SR: cheers <3 

 

 **1/6/2009**  

 **2:04 a** **m**  

 _AH: hate to wake you, but we've got a case_  

SR: we really need to stop meeting like this 

SR: hold hands on the jet? 

 _AH: always._  

 **10:07 am**  

 _AH: need you to go with_ _morgan_ _to meet with the family_  

SR: okay 

 **2:00 pm**  

 _AH: anything?_  

SR: we've got a name of an accomplice 

 _AH: fantastic_  

 

 **1/7/2009**  

 **3:47 am**  

SR: I can't sleep without you here 

SR: morgan keeps snoring 

SR: why can't we room together 

 _AH: we usually do_  

 _AH_ _: thought we should spice things up_  

SR: I hope that's sarcasm 

SR: I really don't want to spice things up with morgan 

SR: and if you have a thing for rossi I really, really question my involvement 

 _AH: that's..._  

 _AH: im pushing rossi out now, you two are switching_  

SR: thank you 

 

 **1/7/2009**  

 **3:50 am**  

 **DR: you're lucky I love ya**  

 _AH: thank you bunches_  

 **DR: 'bunches.'**  

 **DR: what has the kid done**  

 _AH: made me cuter by exposure, I guess_  

 **DR: you two are disgusting**  

 **DR: goodnight.**  

 _AH: oh, and love you too by the way_  

 _AH: I'll buy you the fancy champagne you like tomorrow_  

 **DR: please just let me sleep**  

 _AH: whatever you say_  

 

 **1/8/2009**  

 **6:00 pm**  

SR: here we are again 

SR: where exactly are you hiding in this small cabin 

 _AH: the luggage box above_ _dave's_ _head_  

SR: wowza 

SR: let me get my camera out before you do anything 

 _AH: get a good angle, this'll be fun._  

 

 **1/10/2009**  

 **4:29 pm**  

 _AH: are you indisposed right now?_  

 _AH: jack wants you to help him with the new project he got today_  

SR: on my way 

SR: what's it on 

 _AH: forensics_  

 _AH:_ _i_ _offered to help but he insisted you should help him_  

SR: I'm flattered :) 

SR: do you have the fingerprint kit there or should I pick one up 

 _AH: we have one of the professional ones_  

 _AH: if you could pick up one of the cheap ones, you could compare?_  

SR: brilliant 

 

 **1/11/2009**  

 **2:00 pm**  

DM: need some help on one of the properties after work 

SR: count me in 

SR: might need to borrow some shorts though 

SR: I still don't have any 

DM: way ahead of u 

 

 **1/16/2009**  

 **3:00 pm**  

SR: morgan. 

DM: yes 

SR: where's gideon? 

DM: haven't seen him in a few days, kid 

DM: actually, a few weeks 

DM: you okay? 

unsent::unread:: ~~SR: how didn't I notice.~~

 

 **1/16/2009**  

 **4:00 pm**  

 _AH: spencer where are you_  

 _AH: we're meeting up in thirty_  

 **4:25 pm**  

 _AH: spencer_  

 **Missed;call** **::** **hotchner** **,** **aaron**  

 **Missed;call** **::** **hotchner** **,** **aaron**  

 **Missed;call** **::** **hotchner** **,** **aaron**  

 _AH: we're not leaving without you, but you need to be here_  

SR: go without me 

 _AH: what's happening_  

 **4:40 pm**  

 _AH: I'll call when I land_  

 

 

 **1/17/2009**  

 **1:08 am**  

DM: you know where pretty boy is? 

_AH: he's back home_  

 _AH: he said he talked to you_  

DM: the kid's lying again 

**1:10 am**  

 _AH: is he using again._  

DM: he wouldn't 

DM: we've already taken all and any precautions to make sure he can't get his hands on anything like that ever again 

_AH: well what's going on, then_  

DM: gideon hasn't talked to you either, has he 

_AH: fuck._  

 

 **1/17/2009**  

 **1:25 am**  

 _AH: why didn't we notice_ _gideon_ _left_  

 **DR: we did**  

 **DR: most of us, anyway**  

 **DR: I have a feeling I know why spencer isn't with us, now**  

 _AH: we missed it_  

 _AH: me and spencer, we totally... we missed it_  

 _AH: he didn't even say goodbye._  

 **DR: if I know that boy of yours, I know he's probably out looking for something right now**  

 _AH: oh hell_  

 **DR: you thought he relapsed, didn't you**  

 _AH: only after we took off_  

 _AH: I thought..._  

 _AH: well I don't know what I thought_  

 **DR: we can't do anything about it now**  

 **DR: we'll work as efficiently as possible and when we get back, catch up**  

 **DR: I understand, and I know everyone else will**  

 _AH: okay_  

 _AH: when did we stop seeing anyone but each other?_  

 **DR: I'd say a few days after you met**  

 

 **1/18/2009**  

 **2:33 am**  

 **Missed;call** **::** **hotchner** **,** **aaron**  

 **Incoming;call** **::** **reid** **,** **spencer**  

 **Call:answered**  

 **4:13 am**  

 **Call:ended::** **1hr** **,40**  

 _AH: okay, to be clear..._  

 _AH: we're not breaking up, right?_  

SR: no, of course not 

SR: I miss you 

 _AH: I miss you too_  

 _AH: we'll be home in a few hours, I promise_  

SR: I love you 

 _AH: I love you too_  

 _AH: are you okay? Find anything?_  

SR: there was a note with my name on it 

SR: I wanted to wait until you got back 

 _AH: do you think it's bad_  

SR: his handwriting is different, aaron 

SR: I don't know if it's shaky because he's happy or because he's scared 

 _AH: let's hope it's the former_  

 _AH: I'll be home soon, we can find out then._  

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> last half of january up to valentines day 2009

**1/27/2009**

**12:04 pm**

DM: he cried in front of me, hotch

DM: right there in the morgue

DM: i can't remember the last time he cried in front of me

_AH: I should have thought about that_

_AH: he wasn't ready_

DM: he's as ready as he tells us

DM: mentally, anyway

_AH: that isn't enough_

DM: he can still do the job. i just thought you should know.

-

_AH: how are you doing?_

SR: I find it unlikely that Morgan didn't tell you about our morgue experience today

SR: but I assure you that i'm fine

_AH: it's okay if you're not, spencer_

_AH: none of us on this team are always 'fine,' not with the things we see_

unsent::unread::  ~~SR: it's still embarrassing~~

SR: I know

SR: i love you

SR: can we just stay in tonight

_AH: I love you too._

_AH: and of course_

 

 

**1/28/2009**

**3:00 am**

SR: happy witching hour

_AH: thank you_

_AH: how are the ghosts at your place_

SR: odd. i forgot i had so many

SR: i find more open doors than i've closed

_AH: are you just trying to scare me_

SR: is it working?

SR: if not: no

_AH: cute_

_AH: why are you staying over there, anyway_

_AH: we miss you_

unsent::unread::  ~~SR: can't let you see me like this. not again~~

SR: i miss you too

SR: i just need some time to process and analyze this note

SR: it isn't giving me much to work with

_AH: i know you'll decipher it._

SR: i agree

SR: i just wish my morals about not rushing science were slightly more lenient

SR: this is devastatingly boring

_AH: i can fix that_

_AH: {image::attached::}_  

**3:18 am**

_AH: did the ghosts kill you?_

SR: no

SR: i feel as though you sent that just to spite me

SR: i'm still alive

SR: just vastly sweaty and still nowhere near completion of the original task

_AH: i'm sorry_

SR: you're not, and you shouldn't be

SR: can we just call?

_AH: of course_

_AH: i can't imagine that I'll be any less distracting_

_AH: perhaps more so_

SR: maybe I'm hoping this is the case

**Incoming;call** **::** **hotchner,aaron**

**Call:answered**  

**4:31 am**

**Call:ended** **::** **1hr** **,** **13min**  

_AH: goodnight, spencer_

 

 

**2/1/2009**

**2:00 pm**

_AH: late lunch? with me?_

SR: can i bring my books with me?

_AH: yes_

 

**2/1/2009**

**4:39 pm**

DM: pretty boy

DM: you good?

SR: yes, just.... panicking

DM: so, you always

SR: yes, but i'm afraid

SR: it's the Valentine's Day month

SR: one of the main holiday months

SR: garcia has pointed out to me that buying a material gift might be too stiff

SR: i'm not good at this

SR: help

SR: you're the love expert guy

SR: right?

DM: calm down, kid

DM: it's fine

DM: what's your budget?

SR: doesn't matter

SR: please

SR: help

DM: you've got a few days to think about it

SR: wanna do it now

SR: get it over with

DM: we can go to the Hallmark store after work, get him a card

DM: sure he would love it

SR: not enough !

SR: i don't know how to show him i love him as much as i do

DM: three words, kid. 

DM: candles and chocolate.

SR: that sounds extremely messy and unhygienic

SR: but okay.

DM: you're welcome.

 

**2/1/2009**

**11:45 pm**

_AH: where are you?_

SR: shopping.

SR: with morgan

SR: just hanging out

_AH: since when do you 'hang out?'_

SR: since right now

SR: we're almost done

_AH: ooh, is it something for me?_

_AH: valentines day stuff?_

SR: ...

SR: no

_AH: it is, isn't it_

SR: no

_AH: you're participating in valentine's day tradition_

_AH: one that you've called unnecessary in the past._

SR: please don't do this

SR: i'm embarrassed.

_AH: i find it overwhelmingly endearing_

_AH: i love you_

SR: i love you too.

 

**2/2/2009**

**12:03 am**

_AH: Spencer is getting me Valentines gifts_

**DR: fascinating.**

**DR: keep me out of it**

_AH: don't you think that's exciting?_

_AH: since when did he participate in this stuff?_

**DR: well, not to make this a sappy moment**

**DR: but, since you.**

**12:10 am**

_AH: that was incredibly sappy_

**DR: yes, i suppose**

 

**2/3/2009**

**12:00 am**

_AH: 11 days til Valentine's day_

SR: Aaron, no.

 

**2/4/2009**

**12:00 am**

_AH: 10 days til Valentine's day_

SR: I can't believe you

 

**2/5/2009**

**12:00 am**

_AH: 9 days_

SR: you're infuriating.

- 

DM: why is spencer scowling at his screen

_AH: i'm infuriating_

DM: yes you are.

 

**2/6/2009**

**12:00 am**

_AH: 8 days_

SR: i'm just going to stop responding.

_AH: i love you_

SR: ...

 

**2/7/2009**

**12:00 am**

_AH: 7 daysssssssss_

 

**2/8/2009**

**12:00 am**

_AH: 6 days_

 

**2/9/2009**

**12:00 am**

_AH: 5_

 

**2/10/2009**

**12:00 am**

_AH: 4_

 

**2/11/2009**

**12:00 am**

_AH: 3_

 

**2/12/2009**

**12:00 am**

_AH: 2_

 

**__**

**2/13/2009**

**12:00 am**

_AH: 1_

 

**2/14/2009**

**12:00 am**

_AH: i love you_

SR: i love you too

_AH: do i get my presents now_

SR: no, wait til after work

SR: so impatient

**4:30 pm**

_AH: so closeeeeeee_

SR: you're so childish

SR: are you feeling okay?

_AH: i'm giddy_

_-_

**DR: you look giddy**

_AH: I am!!!_

 

**2/14/2009** _  
_

**5:00 pm**

DM: hey tiger

DM: you give him his presents yet ;)

SR: yes, but i decided against the three words and went with something more sentimental

DM: like a card?

SR: like a scrapbook of me, him and Jack

DM: how precious

DM: did he cry?

SR: yes, but he hugged me before i could see it

DM: dawwwwww

-

**5:02 pm**

DM: hotch cried because reid gave him a scrapbook

**DR: hilarious.**

**-**

**5:04 pm**

**DR: you absolute wimp**

_AH: embarrassing news travels fast_

**DR: especially in the government.**

**DR: :)**

 


End file.
